


Goddess Of The Underworld

by UEvangeline



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Goddesses, Underworld, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UEvangeline/pseuds/UEvangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Persephone's job to to attend to the soul of the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess Of The Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> This story was done for the "Purgatory" challenge of Fan Flashworks on LJ.

On Winter, it was Persephone’s job to attend to the soul of the dead. It was her job to guide them to their rightful place on the great kingdom of Hades, her beloved husband.

However, the ones she liked the most to receive were the wives of the great heroes – the heroines, if you will. On Persephone’s point of view, they were the strongest human beings there could be.

Helen had being one of the most interesting souls she ever guided. She was arrogant, but quite honest and lovable. She understood why a war was fought for her.

Penelope came to her with advanced age. There were wrinkles on the corners of her eyes as she smiled tenderly to the goddess.

“How is life here?” she had asked Persephone.

“For you, it’ll be quiet and peaceful.”

Her smile got even larger, showing even more the marks of her age.

“I’m glad.”

Also smiling, Persephone took her by the hand.

“Let me show you the way.”

Medea descended all proud and glorious, not even caring to look at the goddess twice. Persephone laughed at the woman’s behaviour. Mortals, they had no idea when to stop, had they? Helios had spoiled her too much.

“Your sons await you.” She informed Medea.

Persephone saw a glimpse of fear on the woman’s eyes, but it soon vanished.

The one she had liked the most, however, was Antigone. The young woman had killed herself, but she reached the Underworld in such a peace of mind that it was stunning, really.

“Can I drink from the Lethe already?” she asked, filled with hope.

Persephone smiled to her, taking Antigone’s hands into hers.

“You’ll be sent to a different time. A time where mortals no longer believe in us, gods. They honour one single god there. Would you be willing to go there, daughter of Jocasta?”

Antigone nodded. Hugging her, Persephone let her alone by the side of the river.

 

* * *

 

 

She took a pomegranate from her mother’s garden, and absentmindedly sucked on the seeds as she reminisced about these women.

“Are you alright, my daughter?” Demeter asked, seeing the eyes of the young goddess were focused far away.

“Yes, I’m just anxious for Winter to come.”

 

****

 


End file.
